


惩罚

by laonarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou
Summary: 老男人和他的小男孩儿





	惩罚

很显然萨卡斯基在生气，库赞跪坐在矮桌前，他悄悄瞥了眼墙上的挂钟，波鲁还有两小时才回来。

库赞没想到事情会发展成这样——萨卡斯基是个工作狂，他通常是家里最晚回来的那个，这样库赞就可以把成绩单拿给波鲁签字，然后波鲁会笑眯眯地签完，当然他的晚饭里也很大几率会多出一些奇怪的味道，再者就是承包一个月的刷碗工作，这很好，他能接受。

但老天明摆着要跟他作对，其实挂的这门课很简单，库赞睡着觉都能考前三，然而也正是因为跑到天台睡觉旷课——这不能怪他，夏天总是容易犯困——那个古板的教授才在他名字后面狠狠打了个红叉。

于是作为唯一一个挂这门课的人而拿着成绩单回家一开门就看到玄关上熟悉的皮鞋时，库赞仿佛预见了自己的死期。本来打算直接上楼，但先一步拉开的门阻止了他偷偷摸摸的身影。

“啊啦……萨卡斯基今天回来的好早……”  
“库赞。”  
“什么？”  
“过来。”

默念着请留我全尸的库赞在萨卡斯基的注视下走进客厅，男人和往常一样看不出情绪波动，但库赞还是心虚地把背包往身后藏了藏。

“有什么要交代的。”萨卡斯基关上拉门在库赞对面坐下来。又不是审讯犯人……库赞犯着嘀咕，身为警视监的男人总会把职业病带回家里，波鲁有时候也会说他两句。

“呃，今天我又迟到了。”  
“不是这个。”  
“我不该为勾搭小姐姐而逃课。”  
“也不是这个。”  
“……萨卡斯基的盆景是波鲁毁掉的，我只是帮忙藏尸…”  
“嗯？！你们两……呼，也不是这个。”

男人看起来废了不少的劲儿才没直接给他一拳，库赞细数着自己的斑斑劣迹，发现逃过一劫的几率甚是微小，既然事已至此，现在坦白也许还能得个从宽处理。

“那啥…我挂科了……”

“老夫指的是白胡子！！”

“诶？？？”

这下完了，库赞完全忘了还有这档子事。每当工作牵扯到白胡子，萨卡斯基就难免会多说几句，还总提醒他离同班的蒂奇远点儿那虽是白胡子的儿子但不是什么好人，当时库赞只是扒着饭左耳朵进右耳朵出，心里却在暗想白胡子黑胡子茶胡子，他哪里记得住这么多胡子啊！

似乎察觉到他在神游，男人猛地把库赞拖到面前摁倒，

“萨卡斯基？！”

“早给你说过不要跟那群人来往，但是不问问还真不知道你干了这么多好事，啊？”

库赞自知理亏，也不敢再往枪口上撞，只好抱着脑袋放弃挣扎，等候发落的同时祈求着萨卡斯基大发慈悲。

“十下，自己数着。”

“…一……唔！！”

有时候库赞不得不承认，萨卡斯基除了性格以外的确算个好男人，硬朗的肌肉线条，虽然长了褶子却出奇地耐看，还有隐藏在西装革履下的纹身——他从没说过他有多喜欢那些樱花——就连落在他屁股上的巴掌都结实有力，让他疼痛过后浑身酥麻。

“继续。”

“……二。”

啪！

库赞的身体猛地抽搐，剧烈的刺痛刺激着他的腹股沟。很快下一巴掌接着落到屁股上，皮肤从刺痛变得几乎麻木，他咬着下唇才让自己没叫出声来。

“继续，刚才没数不算。”

“虐待狂！！”

又一巴掌落下来让库赞差点儿咬到舌尖，他倒吸口冷气，双手撑在两边想要起身，萨卡斯基一下把他按回腿上。

“惩罚还没有结束，你才数了几下？”

他当然记不清他到底数了多少，因为当男人把皮带缠上他的手腕时，库赞就只能感觉到自己狂跳的心脏了。

萨卡斯基就是个混蛋！库赞绝望地想着，他现在趴在一个男人的腿上，双手反绑双腿发软，头发乱糟糟地贴在脸上，屁股和腰也都在疼……根本就像是被人干了一样。

库赞能清楚感觉到萨卡斯基的手掌在臀部游走，这对他来说太烫了，库赞忍不住扭动身体，裤腿也被他挤到一块儿露了半截大腿出来，光裸的皮肤直接贴在男人身上，几乎要把他烫穿。库赞蹭着萨卡斯基的腿想逃离，但又一个巴掌落到大腿根时，他羞耻地发现自己起了反应。

“库赞？”

腿上突然没了动静，萨卡斯基侧头看了眼趴着颤抖的年轻人——脖颈上凝了层薄汗，反绑让他的脊背和肩胛骨形成一个漂亮的形状。小孩儿耸着肩膀试图弓起背，但萨卡斯基明显感觉到抵住自己小腿的东西，他低笑起来，伸手揉了揉那双喘着粗气的厚唇，

“哼，居然硬了……”

男人的语气听起来很像嘲讽，但库赞知道这只是萨卡斯基的常态，好吧，他想，至少萨卡斯基没在生气了。

但库赞很快就后悔了，他发现一只手掌从他宽大的裤腿伸进去揉捏着自己的臀部，刺痛让库赞再一次神经紧绷，而他下面也被勒得难受，让他恨不得求萨卡斯基快帮他扯掉内裤。

于是当他准备提出抗议的时候，一个巴掌又落了下来，这次打得库赞眼睛都湿了，瞬间张大的嘴巴也被萨卡斯基的手指占领。

“听话老夫就不打了。”

比起威胁这句话更像是萨卡斯基式的甜言蜜语，库赞讨好般地舔湿夹住舌头的手指。毕竟他也不想一会儿太痛。

卖乖似乎对男人很受用，萨卡斯基把年轻人抱起来放在矮桌上，小孩儿很自觉地把腿搭上他的肩膀，当第一根手指进入时，库赞的喘息开始发抖，男人说不上来对方是疼痛还是舒服，他只是再加了只手指进去按压着库赞的前列腺。

“还逃课吗？”  
“呜——不、不了……”  
“明天去给教授道个歉。”  
“嗯……”  
“别跟那群人走得太近。”  
“萨卡、你好婆妈啊……啊——！！”

男人的大手安抚般揉着小孩儿的后颈，库赞太紧张了，他没料到萨卡斯基会突然进来——就算再怎么扩张每次男人进入的时候还是会把他痛到。与此同时萨卡斯基也埋下身含住库赞的嘴唇，尖叫全被堵在喉咙里，男人用牙齿吮吸他的下唇，接着再狠狠地咬下去，库赞吃痛地咧嘴却被乘虚而入，萨卡斯基卷起他的舌头让他们紧紧融在一起。

“好孩子。”

萨卡斯基放开了对他的束缚，但比起手腕勒出的痕迹突如其来的表扬和亲吻更让库赞差点当机，他甚至一瞬间怀疑眼前的男人是不是因为工作而去了奇怪的地方学了奇怪的话语。不然在库赞的意识里自己可以这样，别人也可以这样，而波鲁本来也很温柔——虽然每次他提起都会有人吐槽他是不是对温柔有什么误解，但就是萨卡斯基不行。

非要说个缘由的话——

库赞抱住男人的脑袋，看着刺啦啦的寸头摸起来却很舒服，他捧起萨卡斯基的脸，能从对方暗红色的眼睛里看到自己。

“答复呢？”

——要是性格也温柔，萨卡斯基不就真的是超受欢迎的完美男人了吗？那也太恶心了。

“是是，萨卡斯基长官~”

虽说这么答应了，但库赞知道他明天上课肯定还是会打瞌睡——不过这就得怪萨卡斯基了，他在心里偷笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 先不说身高体型，我就很喜欢大将（元帅）赤和新兵青的年龄差……又可以宠又可以虐又可以搞的他们两也太好嗑了，
> 
> 是对海军还抱有热忱和期待的19岁小孩儿，被真切而炽热的赤所吸引，尊敬且爱慕着对方，反而经历更多能力更强的赤却总拿青没法，既想让他在身边安分一点，又想随他自由自在向着梦想闯荡，同时觉得这个蠢货怎么能这么天真这么理想主义，
> 
> 呜我真的好喜欢他们愈发激烈的矛盾啊，不论是思想上还是身体上，赤在逐渐老去而青才刚刚开始……


End file.
